Shishido's Thoughts
by Yorozuya Gin-san
Summary: [Requested by ShinRin13] Gakuto gets a hold of Shishido's book of thoughts! [Shishido refuses to call it a diary] What would happen? [Silver]


Thoughts From Shishido

Requested by ShinRin13. Enjoy! Sorry it was late!

* * *

"Oi Shishido, your house it too stuffy..." Gakuto said.

"Shut it!" Shishido called out from behind the piles of clothes. "It's your fault for agreeing to help my family clean the place."

"Ore-sama is confused... where is your living room? This looks more like Ore-sama's bathroom." Atobe said.

Oshitari sighed. "Atobe, this_ is_ Shishido's living room. He just has a smaller house than you."

"Ore-sama is wondering how anyone can live in a place this small."

"Shut it Atobe. You're here to help, not complain!" Shishido said.

"Stupid Atobe complaining... stupid Shishido's house..." Gakuto mumbled. "Stupid-- hey... what's this?" He found a rectangular shaped thing with a teal blue cloth covering it. He unwrapped the blanket and found a purple book with no writing in the front. There was a red piece of ribbon book marking the page. Gakuto shrugged, eh, he had nothing to do. He flipped to the said page.

_I can't help but think about Choutaro... you know what I mean? I mean, he likes me as a friend and upperclassman... but... yeah. The first time I met him... I thought he was just some ordinary kid... I guess I was wrong... Yeah, me wrong... odd. I can't just walk up to him and shout "I love you" or anything. Pth, probably Oshitari would be like that. Sappy romance dude. Ya think we don't know._

Gakuto snickered at that part. "Yuushi you sap..."

_I'm just wondering what I can do. You know, so Choutaro would notice me..._

_-Shishido_

Gakuto checked the date of the book. His eyes widen. It was written last night.

Oshitari noticed Gakuto's sudden silent ness. "Oi Gakuto." Gakuto jumped a bit. "Yuushi, don't scare me like that!"

"Oi, aren't you going to help? You aren't going to make us do all the work, are you? Why did I come here anyways..." Oshitari said.

Gakuto tried to hide the book. "Uh, sure, why don't you go over there and I'll be there in a second."

Oshitari obviously noticed the book (It was purple for crying out loud!). "Gakuto, what is that?"

"...My hands."

"No, the thing you're holding on to."

"...What thing?" Gakuto said nervously. He closed the book. "I'm not holding on to anything! Heck, I don't even know what we're talking about!!"

Oshitari sighed. "Gakuto, I'm not stupid, why are you hiding the book?"

Gakuto gave Yuushi a look. "...You promise you won't tell anyone?"

"Yeah."

Gakuto handed Yuushi the book and told him to flipped to the same page he was on.

"Hmm, he thinks you're an idiot." Oshitari said as he finished reading.

"What?!" Gakuto cried. "Wrong page! This place!" He pointed to the page NEXT to the page Oshitari was reading.

"Wow."

"I know! We should help them!" Gakuto whispered to the tensai. "Besides the part where he said I was an idiot, of course."

"Hey Choutaro, help me carry these boxes," Shishido said.

"Sure!" Choutaro replied happily. "I'm glad to help you, Shishido-san!"

Gakuto looked at the two. "Look at them," He said in a dramatically sad voice. "Those two are in love yet they don't know how each of them feels!" He pretended to cry. That made even OSHITARI want to cry, but hey! He's a sap.

Shishido turned his head to see Gakuto and Oshitari staring at him. Gakuto ran up to him and pat his back. He also whispered, "I'm _so_ sorry!"

Shishido gave the other boy a weird look. "What are you talking about?"

"Like I don't know... Oh boo! How sad! Woe is thee!" Gakuto cried dramatically.

"Ok, what are you talking about?" Shishido asked.

Gakuto chuckled. "Duh, you know! You're problem!"

"Ok, just because fan girls flooded my living room didn't mean I wanted them to! It was just a stupid rumor!" Shishido said.

"Wait, what-what now?"

"You know, the rumor that I let my fan girls in my living room. It's fake! A lie!"

Gakuto gave Shishido a blank look. "I was talking about your stupid diary!!!" He shouted.

"What diary?!" Shishido asked.

"I'm back, Shishido-san!" Choutaro said.

"Uh, yeah thanks." Shishido said. "Now, Gakuto, what diary?"

Gakuto snatched the book from Oshitari's hands. "This one!"

Shishido looked at the book, then at Gakuto, then at the book, then at Gakuto again. His glare scared Gakuto a bit. The blue capped boy pulled the book from Gakuto's grasp and asked, "What page did you read?"

"Forty two..." Gakuto mumbled.

Shishido flipped to the page. "This was written--"

"Yesterday!" Gakuto shouted.

"Yesterday of last year." Shishido corrected.

"...oh..." Boy did he feel stupid. REALLY stupid.

Shishido chucked the book at Gakuto. "Put this away."

"...ow."

Oshitari was chuckling. "You didn't notice the year, did you, Gakuto?"

"I feel so stupid..." Gakuto grumbled.

"Shishido, where's the kitchen? All Ore-sama sees is a small room with a stove." Atobe said from the kitchen.

"Atobe-san, that _is_ the kitchen." Hiyoshi replied sighing.

* * *

Fin.

That was a dumb ending... I'm sorry if this isn't what you expected, ShinRin13-san!


End file.
